New Living Conditions
by djlee6
Summary: Modern AU. Hicret. Eret needs a place to live. Answering an ad, he finds himself now roomed with a stunning brunet named Hiccup. What will happen now that these two are living together? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

modern AU

Hiccup x Eret (hicret)

disclaimer blah blah blah

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Wanted: Roommate to Split Rent With_

_RMS: 2 bed, 1 bath_

_Rent amount that must be paid: 150 per month_

_Requirements:_

-must be male (ages 21 - 35 are applicable)

-must be employed or have a regular and reliable form of income (obviously)

-delinquent behavior will not be tolerated

-Quiet hours are 8pm - 5am

_Location: 417 Hatchback Road _

_Call to buzz in: xxx-xxx-7783_

Eret double-checked the address and the number for what must have been the millionth time, his eyes darting back from the paper to the building in front of him.

He had come across the ad while looking for a new place to stay, being more than eager to get away from his insane uncle and such. However he still had been hesitant to come and see the place. He was a bit concerned he'd be with some biget or some sort of tight-ass that would get on his nerves.

Still...he needed a place to stay and the rent was cheaper than any other place he came across. And the pictures with the ad made it look decent enough...

Taking a deep breath, Eret finally took out his cell and typed in the number. He only had to wait a moment before there was a response.

"Hello?"

Eret's eyes widened a fraction. This boy sounded like...well...like a boy! "Y-yes, hello. I was calling about the ad I found online. I don't suppose you're still looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah, actually, I am," the other sounded like he was smiling. "Are you outside?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool. I'll buzz you in. It's the second floor. Head left and it's the last door on the right,"

Before Eret could could respond the line went dead and the door buzzed, unlocking. It took almost no time for Eret to reach the room. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Eret caught the sound of shuffling around inside before the door flung open, revealing a stunning brunet, soft locks going in all directions and looking softer than silk. The boy's eyes were a vibrant green, lit up by the wonderful smile that made Eret's heart hammer. His features still had hints of boyishness to them and his chin had the slightest hint of stubble. A small dust of pink came across the boy's face before he spoke. "Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup," he held out his hand, breaking Eret from his trance.

Eret gave a nervous smile of his own as he took Hiccup's hand. "I'm Eret," he replied, happy his voice didnt come out unsteady.

"Well, Eret, come on in and sit down," Hiccup turned into the apartment, leaving Eret to follow him (and admire the way Hiccup's brown pants seemed to hug his legs and backside so nicely). Hiccup plopped down on the couch, leaning against one of the arms. He picked up the notebook and pen on on the coffee table and flipped it open while Eret sat across from him. "Okay, Eret, you don't mind if I ask you some stuff before I decide to let you stay or not, do you?"

Eret smiled and shrugged. "No, I welcome it. That's very responsible,"

Hiccup smiled. "Most would call it nerdy or paranoid," he joked. "Okay, first question is why would you want to live here?"

"It's cheap and close to where I work,"

"Work. Well that takes care of the second question. Where do you work?"

"I do construction,"

"And do you have any friends or family around here that would drop by at any time?"

"Nah. My family and I are not on good terms and I like to keep my work and personal life seperate,"

"Hermit," Hiccup teased with a smile.

Eret laughed nervously. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Hiccup nodded. "Any medical stuff I should know? Food allergies? Sezuires? Things like that?"

"None,"

"Ever been convicted of a crime or are you on parol?"

"No. I almost got into some trouble, but that's the main reason I left. My uncle is...not exactly reputable,"

Hiccup nodded in understanding but didn't pry. "I see..." He looked over his sheet. "When's the time of month that paying rent would work best?"

"I get paid Fridays so anytime after the first Friday of the month should be fine,"

HIccup nodded in approval. "Do you have your own means of transportation?"

"I have a car outside,"

"Relationship of an intimate nature?"

"Not yet," Eret let slip, his eyes wondering over the brunet in front of him again. He couldn't help but wonder if this beauty was already taken or not. Was it just his imagination or did Hiccup's cheeks dust pink at Eret's answer...?

"Okay..." Hiccup cutely gnawed lightly on his lower lip in thought and Eret noticed how they slightly pouted while Hiccup looked over the papers, flipping them back and forth. "You know about the quiet hours? The no smoking or drinking out in the parking lot or in the halls and lobby?"

"Not a problem," Eret assured. Now it wasn't just baout needing a place to live. It was about wanting to get to know the male in front of him. "I don't smoke or drink,"

Hiccup gave Eret an odd look of skeptism until Eret shrugged as if to say "I know; it's weird". He smiled and shook his head. "Well...Employed. No trouble with the law. Able to get places. Nothing to imply disruptive behavior...Yeah, I think this should work out fine," He shut his notebook and stood, going to the counter that seperated the kitchen from the living room. He pulled some bound papers from a folder and handed it to Eret. "This is the housing contract. I'll need you to sign this and take it down to the landlord Mr. Baxton on the first floor. He'll need to see you're ID and proof that you're employed. He'll also need a two hundred dollar deposit but I don't think he'll make you pay rent for this month since you're moving in the last week...So rent will be due second Friday every month and after you get everything sorted with him, you can move in,"

"Do I need to wait to have it processed?"

"If it's not in cash, yeah. You might have to wait until next Monday,"

"Cash is all I have," Eret said smiling as he signed his name. "I don't trust banks," He looked back up to Hiccup as he stood and held out his hand. "Thank you. I look forward to living with you,"

HIccup returned the gesture, grinning in return. "Thank you for taking the opening. Rent was killing me!" He laughed.

oooooooooooooooo

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooo

When Eret had finished getting everything settled, he went across the hall to wash up in the bathroom.

"Hey, got done with everything?"

Eret turned to find Hiccup laying on his bed, his door open. He had forgotten that Hiccup's room was right there... The brunet had seemingly disappeared after Eret assured him he didn't need any help moving in. He smiled at the smaller male and moved to stand in Hiccup's doorway. "Yeah, I just finshed with everything," He peered around, seeing all the posters of dragons, the multiple drawings and art supplies, and the few pictures on the walls that he couldn't make out clearly.

"Hungry? I could order out," Hiccup offered as he sat up, abandoning his sketchbook with the outline of a dragon on its pages.

Eret smiled. "Sure. I don't mind paying half for some pizza," he replied.

Hiccup beamed that sweet and slightly crooked smile that Eret had already come to adore and stood to grab his cell phone. "Sweet! I'll call it in. What do you want?"

"Get whatever you want. I'm not picky. But get a lot of it!" He mockingly shook his finger at Hiccup and made the smaller male laugh, which caused his own insides to flutter as he walked back to his room. "Gunna shower quick!" He yelled.

"OKAY!"

Eret smiled to himself. He had already fallen so hard and he barely knew anything about the other.

oooo

Later on, Hiccup and Eret had settled in the livingroom watching shows on the paranormal while they ate.

Eret took a long sip of his drink, the carbonation popping along his upper lip as he watching Hiccup, who was invested in the show. He could feel the other's body heat through his clothes and it tortured him that the other was a mere inch away.

He thought that maybe if they spoke for a while, he'd find something off-putting about the brunet that would make him not crave Hiccup as much. Instead he was just more facinated. He learned that Hiccup was a mechanic who liked to try and create things in his spare time. And when he wasn't preoccupied by that, he spent time drawing and reading fantasy inspired books. He grew up in the small town and his father was actually the chief of police. His mother had passed, and though Hiccup came out to his father a few years ago, he maintained a strong relationship with the only family he really had left. Not to mention, he was single.

Eret had absorbed all the information he could, but he couldn't help but crave more. He snuck his arm to lay across the back of the couch and settled a little closer to the other. "So... you mentioned you were single... Why is that?" It might not have been the most elequent approach, but Eret wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know... Guess no one really caught my attention,"

"What kind of person are you looking for then?"

Hiccup blushed a bit. "Um...someone that won't...make fun of me, I guess. I mean, I'm pretty weird as far as guys my age go. Someone funny, too. If they can't make me laugh, it wouldn't work out," Hiccup smiled at Eret as he said that, making Eret's face heat up. He had managed to make Hiccup laugh several times that evening. (He had almost been concerned at one point that Hiccup couldn't breathe.) Hiccup continued. "Have good health, too. And of course, someone stong and such. My dad would never approve of me being with someone he thought was too weak. And... Being good looking would be a plus," He shrugged, trying not to seem nervous. "What about you? What are you holding out for?"

Eret shifted in his seat, his heart thudding wildly. "Well... Someone sweet. Kind... Someone who doesn't just date me for my accent," Hiccup rolled his eyes at that, smiling. "I'd love to be with someone who treats relationships like a partnership rather than simply relying on me for income. My past relationships were too shallow for my liking... I want someone honest-almost brutally so- and has a great sense of humor. A killer smile..." Eret looked to Hiccup and saw those green eyes watching him closely. He moved to set his drink down and shifted so he and Hiccup were pressed together. Hiccup tensed for a moment, but didn't look away.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence between them, his voice quiet and unsure. "Well... I think whoever you end up with will be really lucky to have you,"

"Thank you...but I think whoever catches your eye would be even luckier,"

They stayed like that for some time: ignoring everything else while green and golden-brown eyes remained locked together.

Finally the room grew darker as the night drug on and they reluctantly parted, both feeling strangely alone as they settled in their separate rooms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is chapter three

Enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

Eret was doing well so far. A week had passed so far since he had moved in and he was happy with not only his performance at work, but at how well he and Hiccup were getting along.

He and the smaller brunet had gotten to know each other even better, always finding time in the evenings to sit and hang out in the living room. Eret always looked forward to the time he got to spend with the other male. Hiccup had been always so sweet and being in his company made Eret feel so relaxed.

When he got back to the apartment, Eret looked about for the ray of sunshine as he always did. Not seeing Hiccup in plain view, he spoke up. "Hiccup?"

"Here!" Hiccup stepped from his room just as Eret tossed his jacket on his bed.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Good. How about yous?"

"Uneventful," Hiccup commented with a smile. "You can step in the shower if you want. I already washed up,"

Perfect. Eret had been planning to step his game up tonight. He smiled. "Alright, cool. Thanks,"

oo

When Eret stepped from his shower and dried off, he left his hair loose and chose to redress himself in only some black pajama pants.

He peeked into Hiccup's room and saw the other male sitting on his bed reading. When he knocked on the open door to get Hiccup's attention, those green eyes snapped up to greet him and a flush of pink flooded the smaller brunet's cheeks as those same emerald orbs looked him up and down. In a quick fashion, but enough for Eret to notice and give a smug smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to order Chinese. Don't really feel like cooking, myself,"

Hiccup's lips were parted slightly as those eyes kept darting to the bare expanse of Eret's chest. "Um... Y-yeah, that'd be fine... I don't feel like cooking either,"

_Jackpot. _Eret's chest swelled with pride while his lower regions swelled with arousal. He prayed it wasn't too obvious. He didn't want Hiccup to think he was after him just for sex, after all. He nodded. "Sounds good, then. I'll call 'em," He left to his own room to grab his cell, asking Hiccup what he wanted and saying it'd be his treat. Hiccup took some convincing, but eventually settled for thanking Eret with a small smile.

They went to the living room to watch some television until their food came. When their food arrived and they dug in, going through it rather quickly, watching some stand-up comedy.

"Thanks again for taking care of dinner. You didn't have to,"

Eret smiled. "I don't mind. The least I can do for you allowing me to sample your cooking this week,"

Hiccup smiled shyly. "I only know a few meals from having to cook for my dad,"

"Well, they're all wonderful," Eret praised. He moved to lay his arm on the back of the couch and made it so he and Hiccup's bodies were pressed together. It was a habit of his now that Hiccup seemed to welcome (though neither of them spoke up about it). Only this time, Eret's shirt wasn't helping to shield them from each other. Instead Hiccup's arm was pressed against Eret's bare side, causing them both to feel much more exposed.

Hiccup gnawed on his lower lip and glanced over to Eret's bare skin, his eyes roaming over the muscular form.

Eret tried to hide his smirk and decided to take things up just a notch. He moved his arm to settle around Hiccup's shoulders, his thumb rubbing at the skin below Hiccup's green short sleeve.

Hiccup shivered at the touch and moved to rest his head on Eret's bare (and broad) shoulder.

Eret chuckled. In a low and husky voice, he spoke up. "You seem to be affectionate tonight,"

"Like you're one to talk," Hiccup teased. He moved his face so his lips brushed against Eret's shoulder, resulting in the older male clenching his jaw to try and keep from groaning in approval. Hiccup propped his chin on Eret's shoulder as he looked up at the more muscular male. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?" He asked it with a light laugh, but he was obviously embarrassed.

Eret bit at the inside of his cheek. How to put this without sounding like an ass... "Hiccup... I know we haven't exactly... known each other long..." Hiccup nodded softly to show he was listening. "But I...I really... enjoy being with you,"

"I like being with you, too," Hiccup spoke up.

"I mean that... " Eret sighed. "Hiccup, if I were to... say, ask you... I mean, would you consider me as possibly someone that... caught your eye?"

Hiccup's eyes lit up as he understood what Eret meant. His cheeks turned a deep pink. "I... A-are you serious?"

Eret looked away, suddenly wondering if he went too far. "I mean, I would understand if you said 'no'. I'd still want to be friends and such, but you're just so wonderful and I know I don't measure up, but-" He was cut off by the feel of lips pressed against his own. Feeling Hiccup holding the sides of his face and practically straddling him, Eret's wide eyes fluttered shut and he set his hands on Hiccup's hips as he kissed back. Hiccup's lips felt as soft as he imagined and he parted his own to lightly trail the tip of his tongue over Hiccup's upper lip.

Hiccup gasped and kissed Eret even more passionately, allowing Eret's tongue to slip into his mouth. He hesitantly ran his own tongue over Eret's, making them both moan. Eret felt Hiccup hook his hands behind his own neck and smiled into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together and their gazes were locked.

Eret chuckled. "Wow... I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that reaction,"

Hiccup laughed at that. "Yeah, well... I wasn't expecting a confession,"

Eret hummed. "So... Are we together then or...?"

"Definitely," Hiccup agreed, smiling that adorable crooked smile Eret loved.

oooooooooooooooooo

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Because I didn't state this before, I'm getting it out of the way now: I'm using a spell-check system due to the fact that some people keep finding errors in my work.

That being said, if you find something wrong with the grammar or disagree with the way I spell something, I don't know what to tell you.

Now, on the other hand, if you find a way I'm writing something repetitive and you have a suggestion on how to improve that, my ears are open.

Also, I want to apologize with how fast I'm making this relationship progress. I'm just trying to get to the smut scenes that everyone seems to be craving. Plus, I have some ideas I want to get to in this story...

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy.

ooooooooooooo

After they had confessed their feelings to one another, Eret and Hiccup's relationship hadn't changed all that much. The only difference was now Eret didn't worry about being rejected every time he wanted to pull Hiccup close to him. Now, he just touched Hiccup however he pleased.

...Well, perhaps not however he pleased... There were still many things Eret wanted to do, but held back on. He may be able to wrap his arms around the smaller male and kiss those slightly pouted lips whenever he wished, but he still craved more. He wanted Hiccup beneath him moaning and writhing in pleasure. But he was afraid... Afraid of Hiccup accusing him of only being with Hiccup for sex. They hadn't been together long (only a few months). Any other time that Eret moved into the physical aspect of the relationship this soon it turned out horrible... Still, it didn't prevent him from wondering what it would be like if they actually took things further. Would Hiccup be vocal? Would he lead or would he be submissive? Did he have any kinks that he kept secret?

Needless to say, it was driving him mad.

He was hoping to talk about it with Hiccup tonight, but when he got home that evening, he couldn't find his beloved anywhere.

Eret frowned. He didn't like not knowing where Hiccup was and so called the other's cell. He fidgeted nervously while the dial tone echoed annoyingly in his ear. When Hiccup's voice graced the other end, his shoulder slumped in relief. "Hey. I was just wondering where you were," Now that he was talking to Hiccup, he felt like an idiot for worrying.

Hiccup laughed. "Sorry. I had to do something after work. Grabbing some groceries to cook dinner and such..."

He could tell by the way Hiccup trailed off there was more. "And such?" Eret pressed on gently.

"Yeah... I'm outside of my dad's work waiting for him to get off..."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"No, just..." Hiccup staled a moment. "I should've asked, but... We've been going out a while and I thought... Maybe you two should meet,"

Eret's eyes widened in realization. "Meet your dad? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just want him to kinda... I dunno..."

Eret smiled. "There's nothing wrong with wanting your dad's opinion on your boyfriend," Eret assured him. "I'd love to meet him. After all, if we're going to be together, we're going to have to meet eventually,"

He could hear the relief in Hiccup's voice. "Thanks, Eret. We'll be there soon, okay? So get washed up. I want him to like you,"

Eret laughed a bit. "Alright, alright. Drive safe. I love you,"

"Love you, too," He could practically see the blush on Hiccup's face. It was weird how unaccustomed to the words Hiccup seemed to be.

Once he got off the phone, Eret cleaned up as well as he could. He needed to make a good impression.

oooo

By the time Eret got himself and the apartment cleaned up enough that he was satisfied with the look (there wasn't much to do since Hiccup and Eret both liked to keep the place clean), the front door to the apartment opened, revealing Hiccup carrying some groceries.

Eret smiled and went over, taking some bags from Hiccup's grasp. "Welcome home," he greeted, mimicking how Hiccup behaved when Eret arrived home any other day and giving a small kiss to Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup blushed a pink that touched the tips of his ears as he returned the kiss. "Not used to being on this end of that," he murmered with embarrassment, biting his lip in vain to keep a large smile from forming.

Just as Eret was tempted to give another kiss to his beloved burnet, a gruff sound of someone clearing their throat interupted his thoughts. Eret snapped his attention to the doorframe and his froze.

There, behind Hiccup, was one of the largest men Eret had ever laid eyes on. Broad muscles, a stern look in his dark green eyes, and a large orange and braided beard with the slightest hints of grey.

Eret gulped nervously and Hiccup figeted. "Um... Dad, this is Eret. Eret, this is my dad Stoick," Hiccup introduced, stepping aside to allow his father to further examine the accented male.

Immediately, Eret brought a hand out in front of him. "Nice to meet you, sir," he greeted, silently cheering his voice didn't crack.

Stoick seemed pleased enough with Eret so far and returned the gesture, shaking Eret's hand firmly. "Eret. My boy's told me a lot about you,"

Eret smiled. "All good things, I hope,"

"So far,"

Hiccup sighed in relief, smiling. Eret felt his confidence go back up and once Stoick released his hand, he moved and gestured to the livingroom. "Please, go ahead and sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

Stoick moved to sit in the large armchair by the couch, humming in thought. "Do you have any beer by chance?"

Eret frowned. "Ah...Afraid not. Neither of us drink... I could run to get you a couple if that's what you'd like,"

Eret expected a scowl or some disappointed huff, but instead Stoick smiled. With a short nod, Stoick relaxed back in the chair. "Ice-water would be fine, thank you,"

Eret gave a nod of confirmation and went into the kitchen with Hiccup. After getting Stoick a drink, he handed the remote to the older man and apologized but he said he wanted to see if Hiccup needed help making dinner. Once Stoick seemed to approve of that and turned on the tv, flipping through channels, Eret went back to helping Hiccup who swiftly moved to plant a kiss on the taller man's cheek.

Eret blushed a bit, surprised. "What was that for?"

Hiccup smiled, shrugging. "Nothing," He said innocently, going back to preparing the food. Before Eret could question his boyfriend further, Hiccup turned to shout over his shoulder. "Hey, Dad! How do you want your steak? Rare, right?"

"Aye, rare is good," Stoick answered, not having to raise his voice much since it was like rolling thunder anyway.

"You think you can do the steak while I do the pasta salad and asparagus?" Hiccup asked quietly, reaching over to snag some grapes he put aside in a cup. Eret had noted a long time ago that Hiccup and Eret were both the type to eat other food while cooking.

"Of course," Eret assured, eager at the chance to show off some cooking skills and quickly getting to work.

oooo

Once supper was done, Hiccup went to go set up a small tray for his father by the chair while Eret made up the plates. He smiled to himself as he heard Hiccup apologizing for lack of a proper kitchen set-up to which Stoick brushed off caually, assuring it was fine.

Satisfied, Eret took Hiccup and Stoick's plates to the livingroom, setting them both down.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "You didn't have to bring that. I could've gotten my plate..."

Eret shrugged. "It's fine. I was already in there," He turned to Stoick. "Would you like more water? Or maybe something else?"

"Ah...Black coffee sounds nice," He replied, handing Eret his now empty glass.

Eret nodded, taking it. "And what about you, love? Iced tea?" Hiccup blushed lightly but nodded. Eret smiled and quickly returned with both drinks before grabbing his own plate and drink.

As they dug in, the atmostphere relaxed again. Stoick spoke up. "So, Eret... What do you do for work?"

"I work in construction," _Here it is... The questioning..._ Out of the corner of his eye, he could Hiccup visibly stiffen, but he remained calm.

"And what made you move here?"

"Well... I had a job close by and needed a place to live... Living out of one's car isn't ideal,"

Stoick nodded, seeming to be satisfied with that answer. "And why are you so interested in my son?"

"Dad!" Hiccup squeaked.

Eret felt himself blush. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously. "Well... To be honest, I found him surprising," Stoick quirked a brow but said nothing so Eret elaborated. "You know, surprising in the sense that he's comfortable being himself. He doesn't fake his opinion or personality to please others... And he doesn't use people just to gain something. He's..." Eret smiled and looked over to the burnet, now just as facinated as his father. "He's the most refreashing and warm-hearted person I've ever met. He has a beautiful smile, a contagious laugh... And I find it hard to believe he likes someone like me,"

Hiccup's blush darkened a deeper pink with each compliment before he averted his gaze, a shy smile on his lips.

When Eret looked back over to Stoick, he saw a kind glint in the man's formally stern eyes. He didn't reply, taking a sip of his coffee and turning his attention back to some murder show on tv.

Eret relaxed further, believing he had finally proven not just himself but his feelings for Hiccup.

oooooo

"Well, thank you much for the lovely meal," Stoick praised.

"Are you sure you can get home on your own?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Stoick turned to Eret, going to shake his hand, which Eret returned happily. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Eret. I was a bit nervous when my boy said he was dating someone, but... I'm happy it was you,"

"Thank you, sir. You're blessing means a lot," And it really did, too. Eret felt his chest swell with happiness and pride.

"Call me Stoick," He turned to his son and pulled him into a hug, patting the top of Hiccup's head affectionately. "I'm happy you're happy, Hiccup. Good night,"

"Night, Dad,"

Once Stoick left the apartment, Hiccup turned back to Eret and beamed, throwing himself at his boyfriend and planting kisses all over Eret's face. Eret chuckled at Hiccup's behavior and pressed his lips against the smaller male's. Perhaps the evening hadn't been as intimate as he had hoped... but it had assured Eret that Hiccup had faith in their relationship. Maybe this meant that Eret could take things further.

ooooooooooooooo

think this is evil? just wait to see the next chapter! poor hiccup...

plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

i dont want you guys to wait forever for an update so im trying to get all that i can posted

enjoy~

oooooooooooo

Eret had tried to be patient. He really did. But even with all of his efforts, he only managed to wait a few days before trying to somehow progress the relationship into more intimate waters.

In his defence, it began innocently enough: sitting beside Hiccup on the couch and nuzzling the other as they watched tv. But... soon Eret was unable to keep his hands from wandering and his lips from seeking out the delicate skin of Hiccup's neck and shoulders. Eret had found out some time ago that grazing his teeth against Hiccup's skin earned breathy gasps to escape the lovely creature clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

When Eret pulled back enough to see Hiccup's expression, he was not disappointed: Those green eyes had fluttered closed... Those eyebrows were arched and knotted in desperation... Those lips parted so invitingly...

Eret smiled and leaned in to press his lips against Hiccup's. Hiccup returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the broad-shouldered male. Mentally coaching himself, Eret slowly eased his fingers under Hiccup's shirt, nearly loosing it at the feel of the other's smooth skin. Just as he was easing the hem of Hiccup's shirt higher, the burnet squeaked and pulled back, pushing Eret's hand away. "St-stop," he gasped out, looking away.

Eret- still dazed- took a moment to blink back into reality. Of course, he did move his hand away as Hiccup wanted, but was still confused. Had he done something wrong? "I'm sorry... Am I being too forward?" He hated the idea of hurting Hiccup in any form.

Hiccup bit his lower lip and kept his eyes to the ground. He moved to get away from Eret entirely, still sitting in reaching distance but making sure he wasn't touching the other at all. "I just..." He trailed off with a shrug, looking embarrassed.

Eret became concerned. Was there something he missed? Had Hiccup been hurt by someone before and didn't want a physical relationship? Had he changed his mind about wanting to be with Eret? "Hiccup..." He moved to hold Hiccup's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Please, if something is wrong, tell me,"

Hiccup looked up shyly past thick lashes, his cheeks colored a light pink. He looked to their joined hands and squeezed Eret's back. "I don't... wanna make you think less of me..." he mumbled out.

Eret shook his head, smiling softly. He reached to cup Hiccup's chin and gently lift it to make Hiccup look at him again. "I could never think less of you. Tell me,"

Hiccup's flush darkened some and he looked to Eret's chin to avoid his eyes. "I... I've never..." He shrugged again, in a vain attempt to relax himself. "Well...ya know..."

Eret's brow furrowed in confusion. "Never what?" At the sight of Hiccup's blush turning red and the burnet trying to pull away from Eret's gentle grasp of his chin, suddenly a light clicked on and Eret felt his own face heat up. "Oh!...Oh, I see..." He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

Hiccup timidly looked over to his boyfriend. "Are you...upset?"

It was such a ludicrious question, Eret couldn't help but snort out a laugh. "Upset? Of course not! Just... surprised..."

Hiccup seemed to relax a little. "Surprised?"

"Well, yes, I mean how..." Eret looked Hiccup over again and it still didn't make any sense. "How did you manage to stay a virgin?" Really, Hiccup was sweet, attractive, and fun to be around. How the hell was he still pure?!

Hiccup shrugged again. "I dunno... I just... I've never been with anyone... I told you that,"

True enough. Hiccup had said he had never been in a relationship with anyone. Still... "But... You've never... hooked up with anyone either?" When Hiccup shook his head, Eret had to swallow to parch his suddenly dry throat. He had been so nervous before... but now he was just turned on beyond belief! A virgin Hiccup... Eret had the pleasure of taking a few people's virginity before and they had no complaints. They hadn't been bad for Eret, either. He rather enjoyed how vocal and timid they came off... and sometimes they were almost adventerous; up for anything. Not that Eret had any dark kinks, but it was enjoyable.

And Hiccup... Well, it explained a lot: the vocal and timid behavor when making out, the shy blushes when Eret encircled Hiccup in his arms, the way Hiccup stuttered at lewd comments (that Eret would only occassionaly let slip)...

Eret cleared his throat. "Well... This certainly explains a lot..." He turned to Hiccup, frowning. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to push you into anything you're not ready for..."

"No!" Hiccup replied quickly. "I want to! Just..." He gnawed at his lower lip. "I just... want to do it... not all at once..."

Eret felt himself grow even more excited. Willing himself not to pounce on the boy, he replied. "Wh...What were you thinking would be a good start? I mean, if you want to..."

Hiccup hummed in thought before hesitantly moving closer to Eret again. "I... Could I just...?" Seeming unable to say it, Hiccup gestured to Eret's shirt. Eret nodded and relaxed back as Hiccup's unsteady fingers slowly pulled the fabric up. Revealing inch after inch of toned skin, Hiccup brushed his fingers over the area, causing Eret's breath to hitch.

Unable to speak, Eret simply watched on to see what Hiccup planned to do. He didn't expect Hiccup to move to straddle him, his shirt now being pulled up over his head. Hiccup set the article of clothing beside them before running his hands over Eret's chest, something Eret knew Hiccup was fond of. When Hiccup's hands moved to his arms, squeezing a bit at his biceps, Eret smirked. "As much as I love your touch, I'd like to be able to give you pleasure as well,"

Hiccup gave a nervous smile. "H-how so?"

Eret moved his hands to cup Hiccup's behind, earning a gasp from the smaller male, and pulled him closer so they could feel eachother's excitement. He held Hiccup's hips in place securely, not bothering to answer in order to clear up the look of confusion on Hiccup's face before he suddenly ground Hiccup's hips down at the same time he brought his hips hard.

Feeling their arousals grind together, Eret groaned and Hiccup let out a sharp moan, gripping Eret's arms tightly. When Hiccup's gaze refocused back on Eret, the larger male practically grinned before repeating the action, ripping a whimper from Hiccup's lips. "Oh god..."

Eret pulled Hiccup down for a kiss as he kept rocking their hips together. As soon as their lips met, Hiccup moaned and wrapped his arms around Eret's neck, rocking his hips on his own to eargerly meet the friction Eret began creating.

Eret growled. He ran his tounge all over the inside of Hiccup's mouth, making the smaller one whimper and mewl, those curvy hips grinding hard into his own. As he ran his hands up and down Hiccup's form, he could feel the petite male trembling and he knew his lovely and innocent Hiccup was close.

He pulled his lips from Hiccups and moved to nip at an earlobe. HIccup was gasping and panting, clinging to Eret for all he was worth. Eret could feel sheens of sweat collecting on both of them. He was close but he needed Hiccup to find pleasure first. "Cum, Hiccup. Cum for me," Hiccup whimpered again, still moving vigoriously against his large lover. Eret felt his own breath coming quicker as he gripped Hiccup's hips tight, bucking up hard enough that he felt his own body lift from the couch with each thrust.

Hiccup planted messy kisses all over Eret's jaw and broad shoulders, his nails digging into Eret's back. "S-so good... I can't..."

Eret quickly moved one hand to grip Hiccup's ass tightly, the other hand digging into Hiccup's hair and pulling the smaller into a forceful and passionate kiss. At this moment, Hiccup shook almost violently, crying out against Eret's lips as he came, squirming. At the feel of Hiccup cumming, Eret groaned and found his own release, throwing his head back in pleasure.

The afterglow was a blur, with Hiccup collapsing against Eret's chest and Eret's grip relaxing just enough to not hurt the other now that there was no intense passion to block out the pain. Once they both regained their breath, Eret moved to kiss Hiccup's forhead and ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair. "Are you alright?"

Hiccup nodded, still dazed. "I... I wan't expecting that reaction,"

Eret chuckled. "I've been trying hard to hold back..." He admitted sheepishly.

Hiccup gave a small laugh of his own at that. "If that was you holding back, I'm interested to see what else you're capable of,"

Eret just smiled and held Hiccup against him as he moved to lay them both back more comfortably, Hiccup still laying against his chest. He knew they should probably get cleaned up, but he couldn't bring himself to break away from this moment.

As he felt Hiccup fall asleep against him, Eret let himself doze off, a smile on his lips.

oooooo

more things to come~

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooooo

After finding out about Hiccup's innocence, Eret had decided that things had to go much slower than he originally planned.

Not that he really minded. After all, Hiccup was fine with physical contact. (And he certainly had no protests to what had happened between them just last week.) It was just the final step that Hiccup got nervous about.

It was understandable enough. Still, Eret was having an even harder time holding back now that he knew that Hiccup would be his and his alone. He already had no intention of letting the burnet go, but now it was simply out of the question. He was too attatched!

Years of having to deal with his uncle and his shady dealings, but Eret can proudly say he never once became addicted to one thing that got peddled by the dealer he unfortunately lived with.

Hiccup, though... He was Eret's addiction. His everything. When Hiccup smiled, so did he. When Hiccup laughed, his heart skipped a beat. And when Hiccup was in the throws of passion...

"Hey! Pay attention!"

Eret snapped to attention, drawn back to reality. That's right... He was at work... He gave a sheepish smile and gave a wave of acknowledgement to his supervisor. "Sorry. Just caught up in thought,"

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just pay attention. We've gotta get this done," Once he strolled off, Eret went back to work, a serene smile on his face at the thought that he was going up to see his beloved in only a few more hours.

oooo

Hiccup huffed as he stared up at his ceiling. It was his day off and he wanted to spend it drawing. However, he became bothered by the fact that he was in his bedroom. He didn't want to move himself to the iving room because that would mean cleaning up whatever mess he made before Eret came home. He was just bothered by the fact that he was in his bedroom.

His. Bedroom.

It was starting to get on his nerves that he and Eret had to seperate every night. Didn't couples normally sleep in the same bed? Or was that just a comfortable place to pass out after sex? So far they'd fallen asleep on the couch togehter, but they always go to their own rooms.

Hiccup frowned as he gnawed on his pencil. Would it be too forward if he asked Eret if they could share a room? Maybe if he spent some time being comfortable next to Eret in a bed, their relationship could progress quicker. He knew Eret was trying his hardest to hold back...Would this put more strain on them?

Hiccup groaned, running a hand over his face.

Why were relationships so complicated?

oooooooooooooo

abrupt stop but...yeah


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANT UPDATE

READ OR I WILL SEND DEMONS TO GET YOU

jk I have no demon connections. they hate me. seriously, though, read the thing

I am posting this where I feel need be to let you all know what's happening:

For those of you that have cared to learn, I work late shifts. I have to balance work, sleep, food, family time, and all other such things.

To put your concerns to rest, I did not discontinue anything (save for the soul eater stuff I havent finished. thats dead). I still have plot notes and requests written down for all of that HTTYD and Hobbit whatnot.

But the bad news is, it's all back-burner right now.

A few weeks ago, I got one of my cousins interested in working on a personal project I have been putting off for almost a year now. Right now, that is the second most important thing in my life. (I wont bother listing the first because that should be obvious and I dont want to come off as preachy).

The project is much like an illustrated novel, with me doing the writing, him doing the editing, and both of us working on the designs and concepts. The first day we went for 13 hours straight. (That got me sick for a few days, actually...) Since that start off point, we've been working on getting everything set up before making the project public.

I am sorry. I will try to write updates soon, but this project is important to me and I'm hoping it'll be a great thing for a lot of people. Maybe even some of you guys.

So, all this being said, let me sum up:

Sorry for the late updates.

Sorry for the lack of reviews.

Sorry for the bad grammar in this update.

Sorry for the lack of replies.

Sorry that I can't tell you more about this project at the moment.

Also, sorry for my absence on YouTube. I'm too prone to rant and I don't trust myself...

If you guys are interested in keeping better touch with me, just look me up on FB.

Much love, guys.


	8. UPDATE BECAUSE I MISS YOU GUYS

HELLO ALL

Sorry this isn't an acutal story update. If you recall from my last chapter update, I let you guys know that I was focusing on a personal project.

Well, I'm happy to say that progress is being made. Not just on on the project I was telling you guys about before, but on much of my personal writting I've been putting off. So much so that I want you guys to be a part of it so I can see if it lives up to the standards I've made for myself through my fanfictional work.

So here's my question to you: How would you guys all prefer to see my work? I want to post online for you all and here's some options:

-Facebook

-Tumblr

-Blogger

-FictionPress

-Deviantart

-Wix page

Get back to me with what option you want and the one with the most votes is what I'll do. Then I'll post an update to let you all know it's up and you can private message me for the link created.

Honestly the sooner I can get to making this page, the sooner I can post REAL update chapters.

Love you guys and thank you for all your patience and support!

((Also unlike my fanfictions, my actual work has been corrected and edited to hell so better quality.))


	9. UPDATE

UPDATE

FFN Updates will be as soon as possible. I'm in the progress of a few different chapters.

The votes are in and the DA page is up, so the polls are closed. A Facebook page was requested for updates will be up soon.

Please show your support by going to visit the page:

fansick - originals . deviantart. com

And if that doesn't show, just look for Fansick Originals or Tae Fansick on DA

THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES! WE LOVE YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

new chapter...finally...

and i am too lazy to double check my grammar so heads up on that

ooooooooooooooo

"So how long has it been now?"

"Almost five months I think..." To be honest, Hiccup had no idea what day he and Eret had begun dating. He remembered when Eret moved in and figured he'd go from that date since the two of them progressed after that point.

Tuffnut frowned. "And you're still not sleeping in the same room?"

Hiccup nodded with a sigh. He didn't want to talk about it with his father and since Astrid moved, he didn't know who else to talk to. Luckily Tuffnut was always a pretty good friend so during the slow periods at work, the two would gab about this or that. Today, Hiccup had finally caved and asked for Tuffnut's adivce. "He wants to go slow and I don't know how to bring it up,"

Tuffnut shrugged. "What's so hard about talking to him? Does he spend a lot of time in there?"

"In where?"

"His room. Does he hide away in there a lot?"

"What? No, he's almost never in there,"

"So maybe he thinks you want your own space,"

Hiccup scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I've seen your place. You always draw and do your projects in your room,"

"Only because I don't want to clean it up right away,"

"So talk to him about that. Say you need a work space and want to have it as an office instead,"

"An office..." That actually wasn't a bad idea... Before Eret moved in Hiccup was tempted to use the other room but needed someone to pay rent with instead. There were a lot of times he wished he had more room for his work. "But...won't that sound a little...arrogant? Demanding he share his room just so I have more workspace?"

"Nah. Having your parents insist you share the same room as your twin even when your teenagers? Now that's annoying!"

oooooooooooooo

short...

i'll post soon and try to make the next update longer


End file.
